Valentine Chocolate
by Mushka-kun
Summary: Now a human, Kobato was starting to live life normally. but her relationship with Fujimoto is slow, but valentines is here 3 fluff - one shot - R


Valentine Chocolate

By Mushka-kun

Summary: Storms, chocolate and snuggles. KobatoXFujimoto Fluff 3

Past the '*****' it goes into 3rd person, starts in 1st.

Hello my name is Kobato. I used to be a spirit trying to for-fill my promise and get my wish. I didn't realise it at first but my wish was to stay by Fujimoto's side.

Now that I have become a human and live on earth, things couldn't be better! I have never been happier. There's only one thing I miss. I miss Ioryogi-San. When I became a human he was allowed back in the spirit world, he's stayed there. As long as he's happy I'm happy

(*******)

Kobato got up early this morning. This was unusual for her but she had a reason. It was the day before Valentine's Day. She'd be busy all day so if she was going to do it, it'd have to be now before she left for work. She was going to make Fujimoto some chocolate and she wanted to do it right. Chitose got up early to help her cook the actual chocolate all Kobato had to do by herself was put it in a shape and then put it in the fridge. She had decided to do the wrapping and putting in the fridge at Yomogi so she could give it to him there the next day. Chitose wrapped up the warm chocolate mixture and sent Kobato on her way  
"Be safe" she called after her.  
"You too Chitose-chan"

For the first time she managed to get all the way to work without slipping. Fujimoto wasn't there yet so she took this chance to shape the chocolate. She very carefully pored the still warm chocolate into four small heart shaped moulds then placed them all in the fridge hidden at the back. Very pleased with herself, Kobato went and sat in the office. Moments after she sat down the phone rang, it was Sayaka.  
"I'm sorry Kobato-chan, I can't get in today, I feel awful."  
"That's alright Sayaka-san just get better okay, Kazuto-san is looking after you right?"  
"Yes, he's trying his best." She giggled.  
"Alright," Kobato said sadly. "Talk later, me and Fujimoto-san can handle it today."  
"I trust you Kobato-chan." The call ended, could tell Kobato was worried. Fujimoto did when he walked in. Not only was he shocked to see her in this early but also having such a sad expression on her cute little face. He wanted to hold her tight but instead he just asked her "What's with you?"  
"Sayaka-san's ill, we'll be on our own today."  
"Oh I see. Don't worry she'll be fine she just needs to rest more."  
Kobato looked up and gave him faint smile. He was happy to see her smile even if it was only a little one, he did love her after all. But, for Kobato this was almost devastating, she was worried no matter what Fujimoto said and he knew it.

They went through the day as normal; Kobato looked after the kids while Fujimoto cleaned until they asked him to play the organ and got Kobato to sing. When it got close to the end of the day Fujimoto had to go to his part time job, reluctantly he went after a lot of Kobato saying that she'd be alright. Once he had left she asked for the kids help decorating and wrapping the chocolates. They agreed and they started adding sprinkles and pretty looking candy's to the top of the little hearts. She had already gotten a box to put them in; she tied it with a pretty red bow. They were all very happy as they all left. Kobato hid them in the fridge and thought they should stay there in case they melted.

She stared to clean up and was in the middle of sweeping the play room as Fujimoto came back to help. He was glad to see that she was okay. He picked up a broom and started sweeping.  
"Did everything go okay after I left?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes, me and the kids had a lot of fun we decorated hearts for valentine's day." she said with a big smile. When she smiled butterflies danced in Fujimoto's tummy, though you'd never notice by the look on his face.

They finished cleaning and went to walk home. They lived next door to each other so it was only natural that they walked back together. Kobato decided to take the chocolates home with her in case he got in first and saw them. As they started the trip home it started to poor down with rain  
"The weather man said a storm would come tonight," he pulled out an umbrella "Don't you have one?"  
"No," she said shyly. "I didn't think it'd rain."  
Fujimoto pulled her in a little closer to him so she was under his umbrella too.  
"I don't want you getting a cold or something stupid." he said with a blush across his face.

They got back and went to their own apartments; Kobato still didn't have much in her apartment. She had her bedding and mattress and a dresser full of clothes and that was it. She had to adjust to being human. Having to eat, strange things happening to her body (in the girly department) and she realised that she got hurt a lot more than before. All she knew right now was that being a human was difficult. She climbed into bed and tried to ignore the rain noses and get some sleep. She was drifting of when she herd the loudest, scariest noise she'd ever herd! It was like the sky was roaring! And the giant flashes of light in the sky!  
"Ekkkkkkk! Make it stop!" she sobbed.  
The screaming woke up Fujimoto. Herring her cry's made him jump out of bed and start banging at her door. When she opened it he saw her scared face and the tears running down her cheeks. He pulled her into an embrace.  
"What's wrong? Please don't cry." he said in a soft voice.  
"F-F-Fujimoto-San" she sobbed "What's going on in the sky, it's scary!"  
"It's thunder and lightning, nothing to be scared off. You'll be alright you just need some sleep"  
"Will you stay with me, I don't want to be alone"  
Shocked at the request, squeezed her tight. "Come on, come with me" He led her by the hand into his apartment and sat her down on his bed. She climbed in and snuggled up to him.  
"Thank you Fujimoto-San"  
"It's alright; I'll always be here for you. I promise" A huge blush came across his face as he said this but he didn't care, he had the girl he loved snuggled up in his arms smiling.

The next morning they woke, still cuddled up, as soon as Kobato woke up properly she dashed into her apartment and got the small wrapped up box. She went back into Fujimoto's apartment  
"Happy valentine's day Fujimoto-San!" she said with a huge smile across her face.  
He carefully opened the box to see four dainty handmade chocolates. He put the box down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Thank you Kobato-san."

3  
R&R


End file.
